Problem: $ \dfrac{14}{8} + 69\% + \dfrac{16}{40} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{14}{8} = 1.75$ $ 69\% = \dfrac{69}{100} = 0.69 $ $ \dfrac{16}{40} = 0.4$ Now we have: $ 1.75 + 0.69 + 0.4 = {?} $ $ 1.75 + 0.69 + 0.4 = 2.84 $